


The Saffron Scorpion (Backstory)

by SaffronScorpion



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Depression, FTM, Family Death, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Internal Strugles, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Mourning, Sad, Son-Daughter Relationship, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Trans Peter Parker, mtf, pronoun issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaffronScorpion/pseuds/SaffronScorpion
Summary: Ariana’s hand instantly was pulled out of the beaker and her left hand instantly grabbed the right. Her consciousness began to slip away. And to think, I actually thought you bugs were cool. She thought to herself as Peter noticed that she was holding her hand and the scorpion wasn’t in the jar.A fanfic where the snap never happens and Tony doesn't break down because Mr. I don't feel so good, doesn't vanish in front of his eyes. However, Parker's life isn't very interesting anymore. So....... he gets a new super hero buddy.And they both learn how much they have in common.





	1. And I thought bugs were cool

_ Damn  _ the girl thought,  _ today is that stupid chemistry project with those kinda cool insects but dumb idea. Like how could a venomous scorpion’s venom be sucked out of itself.  _ The girl’s thoughts ended as she walked in the chemistry room and sitting instantly next to Peter. Oh Peter Parker, the boy who she befriended for his wits and brain power, and now even with more buffed arms. Hearing this might make you think you she’s in love with the kid, but it’s far from the truth. They were very close friends. They had each other’s backs and sat next each other in the few classes they had. She was kind of friends with Ned and just kind of knew MJ. 

 

“Ari? Ariana?” Peter asked while trying to get her attention, “We still gotta a experiment to do, love it or not.” Peter said smiling to Ariana.

 

“Okay, Mr. Serious,” The girl said in a mocking tone towards her partner. Ariana put her two feet on the ground and walked over towards the supplies, which included the venom extractor, beaker, and venomous scorpion. She picked each one up and put it in the middle of them. 

 

“Good job, Ari, you saved world hunger! Woohoo!” Peter sarcastically told the sophomore, who proceeded to ‘raise the roof.’  _ Thank God, the teacher doesn’t really pay attention a whole lot!  _

 

_ “ _ Thanks, I now think that I deserve the world peace medal.” I said to Peter, playing along with his usually weird jokes.

 

“It’s a prize, but close enough, anyways let’s start this stupid lab, that our stupid teacher, and their stupid superintendent made them do!” Peter told Ariana. “Shall we?”

 

“We shall!” Ariana exclaimed as the class looked at me. “Hehe, hi?” Ariana asked and the crowd turned back to what they were doing,  _ probably talking about me in mummers.  _ If you could see the teacher (Nicknamed ‘Boomer’), you see she was trying her best to not break out laughing, sink down real low to her laptop screen.

 

Peter filled the beaker with the liquid that would make it “non venomous.” It reached about a quarter of the way before it stopped as Peter tipped up the glass and put it back on the table with the beaker and the jar with the scorpion.

 

“With only one drop of the liquid, it could turn off all of its venomous routes.” Ariana heard Peter say. “Ari, promise you won’t hurt yourself. Promise that you’ll do everything right and won’t get to scared or some stupid things you girls do. Please.”

 

“Holy shit 1 Peter, relax and take breather, nothing is going to go wrong, trust me.”

 

“Okay Ari, go ahead and put the scorpion in and then out into the jar.” Ariana took a deep breath and closed her eyes at jar, then skillfully took out The scorpion holding it from the back legs. As the deadly scorpion was pulled lower down, it’s tail was drawing close and closer to her right hand. As it was engulfed into the substance, the tail jammed into the hand, giving off all of the venom it could until there was no more. Ariana’s hand instantly was pulled out of the beaker and her left hand instantly grabbed the right. Her consciousness began to slip away.  _ And to think, I actually thought you bugs were cool _ . She thought to herself as Peter noticed that she was holding her hand and the scorpion wasn’t in the jar. His eyes widened as quick as Quicksilver and he called to the teacher.

 

“Hey ‘Boomer’, me and Ari are going to the nurses office, she got bit!” He said as he put his hand behind Ari’s back and out of her armpit, to provide support for when the inevitable happens and the venom starts to take her strengths away.  _ Why didn’t I listen to the senses? I’m so ignorant and stupid. _ Rounding past the corner, they had finally made it to the stairs which he proceeded to carefully but quickly go down the with a nearly unconscious Ariana Käfer.

 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t live up to your expectations Peter.” She spoke as she slipped into unconsciousness. Peter growled as he remembered that he told her to not get hurt, not feel pain, not well doing anything bad. Bad. Bad! That’s it. Peter whipped out his phone as fast as possible. 

 

Underoos: hey uhh Mr. Stark my friend kinda just got bitte nby a venemous bu talso not venemkus scourpion. can you pick her and me up?

 

Tony Stark: Yeah, I’ll send Happy over to pick you guys up.

…

Good news, your hotty aunt told me that you can stay, so you will. She’s also said something about going to ride on over in her car to give you the extra bags and stuff for the weekend.

 

Underoos: Thnaks Mr.Stark.

 

While the two were talking, Peter was headed up the stairs to retrieve his bag and Ariana’s bag. As 1 step after another followed, Peter was growing more and more guilty. One of his best friends could theoretically die because of his foolish actions. By the time the guilt was at its peak, the two made it to the room. Taking a few steps in, he grabbed his bag and reached to Ariana’s but couldn’t reach.  _ Great, let’s just hope good ol’ ‘Boomer’ doesn’t yell at m- _

 

“Peter Parker what on earth are you doing? I thought you were dropping her off at the nurse, not bringing her back and then sneaking out.” ‘Boomer’ yelled at the two. 

 

“But ma-“ Peter started before interrupted by guess who.

 

“Don’t but ma’am me, do you know how much trouble you could be in for not following the rules placed by the school and not me. Suspended, Expelled, detenti-“ Mrs. Smith said, still screeching at the two who were standing there until Peter had enough.  _ What is up with her today, she’s supposed to be the fun, enjoyable, and happy teacher _ .  _ Not this rude, jerky, and up tight teacher. What gives?  _ He grabbed the bag and turned to walk out of the room and next building. He then yelled at his teacher in return, sort of like a trade in a sense, sass for sass.

 

“She’s unconscious, I called a hospital and I need to be there. Good day to you all,” he said after existing.

 

_ Thank God for the super strength because I couldn’t carry all three of these things at once.  _ The Spider thought to himself as he walked to the stairs and down to near the office area. The hallway was very quiet as usual, no one running in the hallways or for that matter walking in them. It was very. Empty.

  
  
  


After about 10 or so minutes of waiting, he finally got a text from the not very happy all the time, Happy.

 

‘Happy’: Here kiddo, you need to come as quick as possible if you want your friend dead.

 

Underoos: aight we are on the wayg ive us a sec

 

And with that Parker and Käfer were on their way to making it to the nice black car. Peter, even though he was being told not to leave, opened the door and quickly gave his reasoning of leaving the school short and simple.

 

“Nurse said go to a hospital to treat this young lady, bye.” And with that short and simple sentence, he and her were out of Midtown High and on their way to the car. Peter’s mind tho was starting to get more and more guilty, with things like;  _ It was all my fault  _ and  _ I should of just kept my big mouth shut. _ So he decided he would, not allowing himself to be as much as a jerk he thought he was during the accident.  _ Speaking of acid- _

 

“C'mon kid hurry it up!” Happy yelled at the kid who was walking and only a few feet from the car.  _ Guess my thoughts will be continued later. _ Peter hurried his way to the nice car standing out from the rest. As soon as he opened up the door, he put, no wait he kind of threw, the two backpacks on the middle seat and in the middle of the car floor. Then as easy as kindly as possible laid plopped the girl in a sitting position on the ground. He then closed the door and jumped over to the other side, hurdling over the car, since he thought it was a lot quicker. He then opened the door, took his seat and buckled himself in, then closed said door. He then leaned over and buckled Ari in to her seat. Then all of the sudden...

 

“WHERE AM I? WHAT THE? WHY IS IT SO BRIGHT AND EVERYTHING SO LOUD?” Ari had woken up with some respectful questions. Peter, however, wasn’t going to answer them yet.

 

“Happy, close the window thing between us and can you in anyway shape or form make it quieter?” Peter asked in a whisper knowing what she was feeling all to well. Happy immediately put the car window up between the driver and passenger seats. Then with a press of a button made the sounds of the car from the outside mute. 2

 

“Is that better Ari?” Peter asked while in his whispering tone. He knew it had to be but he just wanted to make sure.

 

“Yeah thanks Peter.” Ari told him. Though she felt like really tired being honest and going back to sleep sounded like a great idea. Her body even seemed to listen to her as she drifted off to sleep.

 

“Ari, Ari, Ari?”  _ She is asleep again, what do I do, let her sleep. I think I should I mean, what if I disturb and she has the ‘scorpion’ senses’ like I do? I'm sure Dr. Banner can patch her up so I'm not going to do anything, and hopefully Dr. Strange will be visiting.  _ Peter thought to himself. And with that  he too drifted off to sleep, having hope he will wake up to the Compound in sight and his Spidey Senses not going off. 

 

But then again, at least one of those things cannot be right for Spider-man because Spider-man has the worst luck. Like ever.


	2. First time impressions to idols

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari waking up then senses, idols, and secrets start to become enhanced, seen, and spilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS BODY DYSPHORIA AND STUFF SO IF YOU DONT LIKE THAT STUFF, MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T BE READING THIS. THANKS!

Waking up, everything was so bright. Too bright. Everything felt louder. Way louder. My quieter thoughts becoming the loudest.  _ Your just a confused boy, Andrew. You’ll eventually get out of this phase.  _ My eyes were open and everything was bright. I could hear and I didn’t like it. I opened my mouth and did the only thing I thought was smart. I screamed! And now my ears hurt a lot more. 

  


“Ari, calm down, okay. Calm down.” A southing calm and normal yet trying to whisper voice called to me. Parker was trying to keep me calm. Wasn’t he doing the same back in that car. And where am I. 

  


I looked down she saw that the only thing on her was a hospital gown. 

  


_ And where is my bra and where are the two bra pads. Oh no no no no. _

  


“Ari, please listen, breathe in.” Pausing to let me take the breath in I assume. So I breathed in. “And out.” Exhaled. “In and out. In and out. There you go. Just keep doing that,” Peter spoke as he guided me to escaping the panic attack.  _ 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6..- _

  


“Mr. Parker, Dr. Banner request access in, shall I grant them access in.” A voice from the fleeing asked Peter. _Who is that, what was that, and  Banner? Oh no. I idolize him to death. He can’t see me like this._ I quickly put my arms near my small breasts to make them look a bit bigger to make myself look like an actual girl. I tried to make my hair as long as possible and I then couldn’t. I feel actually very weak now. My strength in my arms are fading and eventually they are two hard to move say they remain resting on my underdeveloped chest. Then my mind  starts darting for answers. Nothing. 

  


Bruce then walked into the hospital room with a white lab coat on, glasses and hair cut short like in the Wakandan Battle. His black dress pants and black dress shoes inch closer to me and his hands immediately shoot to his glasses to adjust them. 

  


“Am I looking at this right, Peter help me out and tell me what this says.” Bruce said to Peter.

  


“So it is exactly what I thought.” Peter murmured. He looked down at himself and back to me. He took a deep breath and took out a pencil and piece of paper from his backpack near the corner of the room. He seemed to write something to Banner. I couldn’t see the paper at all.

  


All Banner did was nod to the paper. 

  


“So, Ariana?” Banner started to ask me. See now I should be fangirling right now, but I mean, I did get bit by a venomous/non venomous scorpion, and I have no idea if I am going to die or what. I made a quick nod to the doctor. “It appears that you have made almost a full recovery from the scorpion’s sting. We, me and Peter, adivse no school for atleast a day or two. Plus we want you ‘discover’ some new things. Peter will help you with some of it.”

  


“Thanks Dr. Banner, how have almost made a full recovery, isnt the normal amount of time for a recovry of a bite like that around eight days? Also, I think its best for me to stay out atleast two more days and could Peter help me with as you said, ‘discovering’ things?” I ask confused of the whole situation. I kept running in my head.  _ Peter helping me? How? I’m so weird to him. If he finds out I’m a transgender lady, how mad and unaccepting is he gonna be? _

  


As I kept wondering this, my heart rate was increasing rapidly, everything was growing louder.  _ They knew it. They know I’m scared. But this much? I just look bad and stupid in front of one my best friends and the person who I idolize and strive to be. Who would want someone like me.  _

  


“Hey Dr. Banner? Can you just for like a few minutes leave?” Peter whispered. Banner nodded, understanding the request. He as quietly as possible left the hospital room and closed the door.

  


“Hey Fri?” Peter whispered towards the ceiling of the room.

  


“Yes Mr. Parker?” F.R.I.D.A.Y. questioned the young highschooler.

  


“Activate STFU protocol.”

  


“Yes Mr. Parker.” and with that, everything was mute. The only thing that wasn’t mute was the sound of ‘Mr. Parker’s’ voice.

  


“Ari breathe. In out, in out, in out.” Peter was telling me. I was trying. Everything was loud, I could smell so much weird things, like the smell of burnt pizza and the garbage in the trash can, and all I could think about was how much  _ Peter hates me if I tell him. _

  


“Ari, work with me, count to ten or count down from ten. Please.” Peter said.  _ Peter is right, Ari. You have to stay strong, or atleast keep whatever strength you have left. _ Just like that, she was breathing again, normally. Her heart rate was back to normal and it showed. Peter took a deep breath.

  


“Ari?” I nodded.

  


“Is your senses back to normal?”

  


“How did yo-”

  


“I know a lot of things Ari. We now share a lot more in common than we did before.”

  


_ I think its time I tell him. _

  


“Hey Peter?”

  


“Hm?”

  


“Can I tell you something and swear you never repeat to anyone?”  _ No going back now! He’s gonna hate you so much. Your gonna kicked out,  _ **_Andrew_ ** _.  _

  


“Sure, what is it young padawan?” He said in a jokingly manner.

  


“Peter…”

  


“I’m sorry Ari, couldn’t help it!”

  


Ariana sighed, “I understand.”

  


Peter smirked. “You still haven’t told me your secret.”

  


Ari’s heart rate went from normal to a stage up, about 110 heart beats per minute. Peter obviously noted this but wasn’t concerned, probably thinking it was the nerves of telling something big.

  


“I’ll always stick with ya, girl,” Peter whispered to her.

  


“I’m transgender, Pete.” Ari said to her.

  


“Wait so do you want to be a boy?” Peter asked.  _ Is it really that convincing? Thank God! _

  


“Been there done that.” Ari said with a laugh.

  


“Well that adds to another thing we now have in common. I’m trans too!” Peter said, “Actually hold up, Fri STFU off.” 

  


“Wow I thought I was the only one,” Ari said with a small smile.

  


“Heh. I’ve been thinking that for awhile but a few months ago someone came out as bisexual to me, so I came out as trans and bi!”

  


“And that adds another thing to the list.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1 LANGUAGE!  
> 2 I have no idea if this was possible, but I was trying to research if his car had ai or something that could do it, and I'm only a 14 year old so give me a break. Plus Parker might have these problems since he has powers like hers and it could have happened before to him, so Stark put something in his car. IDK. Dont @ me about it.
> 
> Note: I just wanted to tell you guys, my name is Ariana (not legally) I'm a girl with her/she (also not legally) and I am transgender, bisexual, and queer/questioning (Out of LGTBQ+). I'm a freshman in highschool, and I'm not out to my family and only to some friends. Sometimes I feel uncomfortable during times when the news is on and talking about the LGTBQ+ because i don't want to out myself, until i'm ready? IDK about my family on people being apart of the community and im scared to ask because i don't wanna be kicked out of the house/family, just wanted to tell you guys and yes the character i made is kind of like my dream and yes she is transgender and so is Peter, I'm going to develop it more in the next chapter. Hope you liked it.


End file.
